


Asleep and Dreaming

by postweather



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s02e14 Blame It On the Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postweather/pseuds/postweather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could have happened between Kurt and Blaine after the party in "Blame it on the Alcohol".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asleep and Dreaming

Blaine flopped face-first onto the bed with such force, it was as if he had a grudge against the comforter.

"This is silly," he groaned, his voice muffled. "I'm fine to drive, I swear."

"Uh-huh," Kurt said, sitting upright at his vanity table, finishing his nightly moisturizing routine.

"Where are we, anyway?"

"My house, Blaine."

"Oh. Right." Blaine sighed lazily and turned over, starring glassy eyed at the ceiling. "That was a fun party. You didn't drink, did you? You shoulda drunk, Kurt. You shoulda drunk. You woulda had fun."

"I had fun," Kurt said stiffly.

"You didn't look like you were having fun," Blaine slurred, and then, for no apparent reason, lifted his arms, his palms facing the ceiling. He stretched his arms for a few seconds this way and then dropped them - violently - with a plop. He sighed, and closed his eyes.

Kurt didn't respond to Blaine's assertion that he didn't have fun at the party, because it was true. He didn't have fun. He spent the entire party fighting the urge to either run to the bathroom and sob his broken heart out, or walk over to Blaine and Rachel, tear them apart, and punch them both in their stupid faces. He settled for sulking pointedly in the corner while everyone else had their fun.

"Are you getting sleepy?" Kurt asked gently.

"A bit."

"Well, you're going to have to spend the night, I'm not letting you drive. I'll sleep on the floor," he said, not able to hide his distaste at the idea. Still, Blaine was his guest, however much he had pissed Kurt off all night.

"That's silly," Blaine slurred. "This bed is big enough for the both of us." His eyes were still closed, and Kurt turned completely around to look at him. He looked adorable like this, somehow younger, his hair degelled and messy, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly opened, like a kindergartner at nap time.

"You sure? That won't be weird for you?"

"Noooo," Blaine said. "Of course not. I love ya, Kurt." Kurt laughed at this, but inside his stomach was lurching at the words. "I don't mind snuggling up to you for one night."

"Nobody said anything about snuggling," Kurt pointed out.

"I did. I said snuggling."

Kurt laughed falsely one more time. "Yep…you did."

"So why don't you come over here," Blaine whined, opening his eyes and patting the space next to him on the bed.

Kurt shrugged. "You sure you don't want to call Rachel? She'd probably love to snuggle with you."

"Rachel," Blaine repeated, a sneaky smile appearing on his face. "She has such a pretty voice."

"Yeah. Pretty lips, too, huh, Blaine?" Kurt said bitterly, but he sat down on the bed anyway.

"Hey. Hey. Yeah, I didn't get a good look at them, though."

Kurt sighed and laid down next to him. "I really hate you, you know."

"What!" Blaine said with mock horror.

"You hurt my feelings tonight, Blaine. I thought you said last week that you didn't want to mess things up between you and I. How exactly does making out with my friend fit into your plan of not messing things up?"

"We were at a party. We were having  _fun_." Blaine was still play-acting in his drunken haze. Nothing about this conversation was serious to him. "Plus, what does it matter? I didn't mess anything up. You're over here to snuggle with me, aren't you?" Blaine scooted over and flung his arms around Kurt, whose entire body came alive at their present closeness.

_What the hell_ , Kurt thought as Blaine sleepily closed his eyes again.  _He's probably not going to remember any of this, anyway._ "I'm in love with you," he said. "Even though you're a dumb ass."

Kurt didn't know what to expect to hear from Blaine after this revelation, but he didn't get much in response. Blaine had fallen asleep. Kurt sighed, rolled out from under Blaine's grasp, and went over to turn out the light. He settled back into the bed, farther away this time, willing himself not to think too much on the absurdity of Blaine Warbler Anderson, fully dressed and dreaming in his bed.

* * *

Somewhere around 3AM Kurt was awakened by fingertips lightly grazing his cheek. Instinctively, he pulled back.

"What the-"

In his sleep, he had forgotten about Blaine. He was startled to find the other boy, on his side and staring at him in the dark, his face propped up by his hand, his elbow atop a pillow. Blaine removed his right hand from Kurt and placed it delicately at his side.

"Sorry. You look…nice. When you're sleeping."

"God. That's creepy. Are you still drunk?"

"I had this dream, and now I can't sleep."

"Okay," Kurt sighed, leaning back into his pillow and staring at the ceiling. "Can I get you something? A glass of water, or…"

He stopped when Blaine's hand reached out for him, and landed on his chest. Kurt's breath hitched, and in his sleepy state, he forgot to be scared. He took Blaine's hand in his own.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" Blaine whispered. Maybe he hadn't been asleep after all.

"Yes," Kurt said.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. Did I hurt you?"

"I was hurt, yes," Kurt said proudly, and then he lightly moved his fingertips against Blaine's own fingers, as if he were making sure they were real.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how I feel," said Blaine. He shifted closer to Kurt. "But I had a dream about you," he whispered.

"Really? What kind of dream?"

Blaine didn't answer. Instead he leaned closer still and kissed Kurt chastely on the lips. Kurt looked at him questioningly, but could not make out his face very well in the darkness, and therefore had trouble detecting his motives. Suddenly, Kurt didn't care. He grabbed Blaine's head and pushed him into another kiss, this one less polite, and more certain. Blaine accepted the kiss, accepting it further when Kurt pushed himself on top of him.

The kiss was all at once desperate and sleepy, but soon it turned into something different. Something angry, something violent. Still desperate. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hands that were laying lazily on his back and lifted them above their heads, pressing them against the headboard, restraining him. He kissed him one more time, grinding against him. "Fuck you, Blaine," he said finally, as he pulled away, releasing him. Then, shaking, he sighed and rested his head against Blaine's chest.

"Wow," Blaine whispered.

"Shut the fuck  _up_ ," Kurt said. "I'm trying to think."

"About what? That was amazing."

"You don't know how you feel, Blaine," Kurt said, his voice like a dagger. He lifted his head, wanting very badly to roll off of this boy and go back to sleep; at the same time, he was unable to ignore the feeling of Blaine underneath him, Blaine's flushed lips just slightly visible in the darkness. "What was your dream about?"

"Oh. We were at the mall, shopping for baking supplies, like, muffin tins. And then we were singing for some reason, but it was a song I had never heard before, and it was  _perfect_ \- I wish I knew what song that was. And then, we were getting married right in front of the Gap…"

Kurt laughed shakily.

"Laugh if you want to. This dream changed things. I woke up, and saw you sleeping there, and you looked completely different. There's something about the way you look when you're sleeping, Kurt."

Kurt rolled off of him, resuming his previous position at the other side of the bed. "Yeah, well, whatever sort of sleeping kink you have, I'm not into it, okay? You're still an asshole. You still kissed Rachel Berry before even _considering_ kissing me. I'm sorry I'm only attractive when I'm sleeping, but I think I deserve better, don't you? Someone that  _knows_  how they feel. Someone who wants me all the time. Only me. Definitely."

"It was spin-the-bottle. I, like,  _had_  to do it. But you're right," Blaine said. "You're totally right. I'm totally an asshole. I think…," he sighed. "I think I'm a little confused. Yeah. I might still be a little drunk."

Kurt looked at him, biting his lip to keep from crying out in frustration. That is not what he wanted to hear. Although he wasn't entirely sure of what he wanted to hear, that was not it. "Maybe we should go back to sleep…"

"…and pretend this never happened in the morning?"

Kurt didn't respond.

"I'm sorry, Kurt, I just don't know…I don't think I'm ready for something this serious yet. Getting married in front of the Gap and everything. I'm just too young."

"Okay, Blaine. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Kurt," Blaine said contentedly, as if he had already forgotten the entire incident. "Next time, you get drunk too. It'll be more fun this way. You're always so serious." He then rolled over so that his back was facing Kurt and fell asleep, leaving Kurt wide awake and unsure about whether what had happened was real, or if he himself had been dreaming.

 


End file.
